Hati Tidak Bisa Berbohong
by WitWula
Summary: Mencintai orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan. Hampir sama seperti mengisi teka-teki yang pertanyaannya membuat dahi berkerut bingung.
1. Chapter 1

**Hati tidak bisa berbohong**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Hurt Comfort, Romance**

 **Hati tidak bisa berbohong by WitWula**

 **Pairing SasuSaku**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Mencintai orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan. Hampir sama seperti mengisi teka-teki yang pertanyaannya membuat dahi berkerut bingung.**

 **Chapter 1**

Pagi yang sangat melelahkan bagi gadis bermanik emerald, kini gadis itu tengah berhenti sejenak di depan rumah majikannya. Rumah mewah yang berdiri kokoh di jalanan pusat distrik Konoha. Halaman rumahnya yang luas dan ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga sakura dan pohon pinus dan dibatasi pagar-pagar mewah yang menjulang tinggi. Rumah mewah itu begitu megah apabila dilihat dari kejauhan.

Gadis bermanik jambrud itu berhenti sejenak guna mengumpulkan tenaganya yang terkuras karena pekerjaannya menjadi seorang pembantu rumah tangga. Sudah hampir satu tahun ini ia bekerja di rumah kediaman Uchiha Corp.

Dan ia terus saja menguap, matanya yang biasanya selalu bersinar terlihat lelah dan letih, seluruh tubuhnya hampir mau remuk. Tangannya pegal karena harus berkutat dengan piring-piring kotor, dan kakinya kram karena ia terus saja bolak-balik kesana-kemari guna mengambil atau sekedar membawa sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan peralatan pesta.

Hari ini gadis itu sama sekali tidak bergairah untuk pergi ke sekolah. Semalam pekerjaannya begitu banyak karena majikannya mengadakan pesta yang sangat meriah, pesta ulang tahun anak bungsunya yang bertetapan pada tanggal 23 juli adalah pesta sweet seventeen si bungsu Uchiha. Pesta ke-17 tahun yang sangat meriah sekali, tak ayal banyak orang-orang yang berdatangan pada pesta perayaan itu.

"Apa kau akan terus berdiri disana?" Tanya seseorang dengan nada bicara yang terkesan cuek dan dingin.

"Ehhh." Sakura menoleh ke belakangnya, ia melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya,

"Uchiha-san"

"Minggirlah, aku mau lewat." Sakura cepat-cepat menepi ke pinggir jalan, dan pemuda yang seumurannya itu melewatinya tanpa sepatah kata. Sakura tersenyum simpul kearah pemuda raven itu dan ia sedikit membungkukan badannya karena pemuda bermata onyx itu adalah anak dari majikannya. Itu berarti ia juga harus memberi hormat sama seperti ia menghormati kedua orang tuanya.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu sekilas melihat Sakura yang tengah membungkukkan badan untuk menghormatinya. Sebenarnya, ia sedikit risih dengan sikap Sakura.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu ketika kita ada diluar." Perintah Sang bungsu Uchiha. Perintah mutlak yang tidak boleh ia langgar.

"Baik, aku mengerti."

Sebenarnya mereka akan pergi ke tempat yang sama yaitu sekolah, namun bagi Sakura sendiri tentu saja akan sangat tidak sopan ketika dengan luwesnya mengatakan "Sasuke-kun, ayo kita ke sekolah bareng." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala memikirkannya. "Tidak boleh seperti itu."

Sasuke berjalan di depannya sedangkan Sakura membuntuti pemuda raven itu dari belakang. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang mereka ucapkan selama di perjalanan menuju stasiun kereta, sunyi senyap yang mereka rasakan, yang terdengar hanyalah deru langkah orang-orang yang tengah menyebrangi zebra cross, suara kendaraan umum maupun kendaraan pribadi, semua itu hanya menjadi latar suara yang menyelimuti keadaan keduannya.

Angin pagi berhembus di musim panas dan pohon-pohon hijau tumbuh dengan rindang.

Sampai pada akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di sebuah stasiun kereta api yang terletak di kota Konoha, mereka menunggu kereta. Hirup-pikuk para penumpang begitu memadati daerah stasiun.

Tidak lama kemudian kereta berhenti tepat dihadapan mereka. Segera saja para penumpang itu berbondong-bondong menaiki kereta dengan terburu-buru karena pintu kereta tersebut tertutup secara otomatis. Kereta melaju dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam, Sakura harus rela berdesak-desakan dalam posisi berdiri bersama dengan para penumpang lainnya, keadaannya sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke, anak bungsu dari keturunan klan Uchiha itu dengan tenangnya duduk di bangku penumpang karena kebetulan ada satu kursi yang kosong. Sebenarnya, itu bukanlah keberuntungan Sasuke, tapi itu adalah keberuntungan bagi Sakura, karena gadis itu yang pertama kali menemukan kursi itu. Akan tetapi, karena Sasuke memelototinya dengan tatapan dingin, mau tidak mau akhirnya ia mengalah dan memberikan kursi itu pada si bungsu Uchiha.

Inilah salah satu perjuangannya menjadi pembantu rumah tangga di kediaman Uchiha. Meskipun ia tidak sedang di rumah majikannya, tapi ia juga harus tetap melayani salah satu majikannya ini. Sungguh ironi.

Selama 15 menit kereta melaju pada relnya dengan kecepatan sedang dan kini kereta itu pun akan berhenti pada salah satu stasiun berikutnya. Mereka berdua turun di stasiun ini karena sekolah tempat keduanya menuntut ilmu terletak tidak jauh dari sana.

Rutinitas yang terjadi diantara keduanya selama 1 tahun ini tidak pernah berubah setiap mereka hendak pergi ke sekolah. Dan perlakuan cowok dingin yang sekarang berjalan mendahuluinya tidak pernah sekalipun bersikap ramah. Padahal, gadis musim semi itu sangat menginginkan hubungan antar keduanya bisa menjadi lebih hangat. Apalagi mereka berdua tinggal dalam satu atap yang sama. Setidaknya mereka bisa menjalin sebuah ikatan pertemanan, meskipun hubungan keduanya antara majikan dan pembantu. Hanya saja, kini ia mengerti kenapa selama ini ia tidak pernah mempunyai seorang teman baik di sekolah ataupun di rumah majikannya. Itu karena ia hanyalah seorang gadis yatim piatu yang tidak memiliki kelebihan apapun. Tidak ada kecantikan yang memancar, tidak ada jiwa leadership, dan tidak memiliki aksesoris cantik yang tersemat di tangannya ataupun di jari tangannya. Ia hanya gadis biasa dengan penampilan yang sederhana. Bola mata berwarna seperti batu emerald yang dibingkai kacamata minus, rambut pink yang panjangnya sampai pada pantat yang selalu ia gelungkan dengan rapi, baju kedodoran yang sedikit lusuh karena setiap ia hendak berangkat ke sekolah gadis itu selalu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga terlebih dahulu.

Sakura berjalan ke sekolahnya di Konoha High School, langkahnya ia percepat agar bisa dengan cepat menuju kelas XI-1. Ia tidak sekelas dengan Sasuke, dan itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan.

Setelah tiba di kelasnya Sakura segera mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang paling belakang. Semua itu berdasarkan sistem pengocokan yang dilakukan oleh guru Kakashi. Wali kelasnya di kelas XI-1. Sakura tidak bisa membantah ataupun menolak permintaannya, selama ini ia selalu berpikir bahwa hidupnya ini hanya ia gunakan untuk menuruti perintah orang lain tanpa bisa membantahnya.

Gadis itu mendudukan dirinya di bangku tersebut tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pada siapapun, tidak ada kata sapaan yang menyapanya, ia sendiri memilih diam seperti kebanyakan teman sekelasnya yang memberlakukannya seperti itu, dan tidak ada pula kalimat candaan yang dilontarkan oleh teman-temannya, mereka semua terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Asik bercanda dengan sahabatnya tanpa mau mengajak ataupun sekedar menyapanya meskipun hanya sebentar, kehidupan SMA yang penuh kenangan pahit, akankah semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan harapannya. Ataukah alur kenangannya akan menjadi kenangan buruk yang senantiasa menari-nari di dalam benak tanpa ada niatan untuk melupakannya. Ah, entahlah semuanya sangat melelahkan untuk dijelaskan.

"Hei Shion. Kelihatannya kamu senang sekali, ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang menggelikan?" Tanya Ino kepada teman pirangnya, Shion tertawa kecil mendengarnya,

"Tidak ada ko. Hanya saja aku senang sekali hari ini?" Tawanya cekikikan.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Ino menatapnya bingung,

Gadis dengan rambut gaya ponytail itu pun tersenyum menggoda kearah sahabatnya.

"Kasih tahu dong, tega sekali kamu menyembunyikan rahasia dariku."

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun. Kyaaaa... dia tampan sekali. Pangeranku yang sangat keren." Seru Shion senang, Ino meringis mendengarnya.

Ternyata efek Uchiha Sasuke bagi Shion sangat besar pengaruhnya, ia sendiri terkadang sering memprihatinkan tentang keadaan gadis pirang ini karena Sasuke termasuk cowok yang jarang sekali memperdulikan perasaan gadis-gadis yang sangat tergila-gila padanya.

Sakura sekilas melihat kedua gadis yang sedang asik bercengkrama, ia sempat mencuri dengar bahwa teman sekelasnya ini tengah mengobrolkan Sasuke. Perasaannya sedikit hancur ketika mendengar bahwa salah satu teman sekelasnya yang berambut pirang ini menyukai cowok dingin itu. Sebenarnya, Sakura sudah 1 tahun ini juga ia menyukai Sasuke, lebih tepatnya mencintai. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia sendiri sadar bahwa ia tidaklah pantas untuk bersanding dengan bungsu Uchiha itu. Tapi, ia sangat mencintainya

Kenapa perasaan ini harus ada, karena aku tidaklah pantas memiliki perasaan ini. Tolonglah aku, kumohon hilangkanlah rasa cinta ini. Lenyaplah seperti bunga dandelion yang ku tiup bersama angin dan terbanglah dengan bebasnya.

 **Bersambung**

Akhirnya bisa kelar juga fanfic ini. Yeeeyyy fanfic pertama SasuSaku. Seru juga ternyata nulis cerita ini, apalagi kedua tokohnya cukup mendukung sama jalan ceritanya.

By the way please review cerita ini, reviewnya bisa apa aja ko, mau kritik boleh, saran boleh, terus ada yang mau nambahin juga boleh ko. Aku terima semua review itu bagaimanapun isi dari review tersebut. Dan sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hati tidak bisa berbohong**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Hurt Comfort, Romance**

 **Hati tidak bisa berbohong by WitWula**

 **Pairing SasuSaku**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Chapter 2**

Sakura kembali termenung dalam diam, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau wali kelasnya sudah memasuki kelas. Semua murid langsung menuju bangku milik mereka masing-masing, sampai pada waktu yang sudah ditetapkan sekolah untuk memulai pelajaran. Dimana hari ini gadis musim semi itu tidak mendengarkan materi yang disampaikan Kakashi-sensei yang merupakan wali kelasnya tersebut.

"Yo Kau yang disana?" Seru Sensei berambut putih yang selalu mengenakan masker dimanapun.

Semua murid sontak mengikuti arah pandang gurunya yang mengarah pada gadis pink yang sekarang tengah merenung. Sedangkan Sakura belum menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia terlalu hanyut dalam renungannya sampai-sampai suara bisik-bisik teman sekelasnya mulai terdengar ricuh pun belum ia sadari.

"Haruno Sakura!" Kakashi sedikit meninggikan suaranya agar gadis pinky itu mendengar panggilannya.

Sakura terlonjak kaget. "Hai Sensei."

"Apa ada yang menganggumu?" Tanya Kakashi menatap muridnya.

Sakura kelabakan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa hari ini ia berperilaku aneh. Biasanya ia akan selalu mendengarkan guru yang tengah menerangkan materi pembelajaran dengan seksama. Tapi kali ini justru sebaliknya, yang tadi ia lakukan sungguh diluar kendalinya. Apa karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

"Ti..i..dak Sen..sei." Jawab Sakura lirih. Nada bicaranya semakin pelan.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Kakashi mencoba memastikan. Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu kali ini dengarkan baik-baik materi yang saya sampaikan Haruno-san."

"Hai Sensei, Sumimasen."

Kakashi hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Kemudian sensei yang selalu menggunakan masker itu kembali menulis di whiteboard sambil menerangkan materinya.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas pelan. Meskipun gadis bermanik emerald itu terlihat tenang namun sebenarnya hatinya sudah bergemuruh seperti ombak yang terkena badai. Kali ini ia sangat beruntung karena biasanya Senseinya itu akan memberikan hukuman bagi murid yang melanggar aturan.

Sakura tidak menyadari jika ada seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dalam diam.

Tidak lama kemudian suara bel yang selalu dinanti-nantikan hampir semua murid itu berbunyi dengan nyaringnya, ditambah suara sorak-sorak para murid yang terdengar riuh semakin meramaikan suasana sekolah. Penantian yang berbuah dengan manis. Mungkin seperti itulah yang ada di benak hampir semua siswa maupun siswi.

"Ino ayo kita ke kantin." Shion langsung menarik tangan Ino begitu bel istirahat berbunyi.

Ino hanya meringis pelan karena tarikan sahabatnya itu sudah seperti alat penyedot debu yang dinyalakan berkekuatan maximum. "Ihh kamu ini, aku belum selesai merapikan alat tulisku."

Kakashi menghela nafas melihat kelakuan semua murid yang sudah tidak sabar di jam bebas tersebut.

"Yo Minna, kurasa sampai disini materi yang kita pelajari." Kakashi pun langsung bergegas pergi dari kelas asuhannya.

Begitu kedua gadis pirang itu melewati bangku jajaran Sakura. Dapat Sakura lihat Shion terlihat begitu antusias.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melewati kelas Sasuke-kun dulu." Ajak Shion, keantusiasannya ternyata memang berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa melihatnya dalam diam, ia sudah menduganya.

Hampir semua teman sekelasnya sudah pergi dari kelasnya, yang tersisa hanya dirinya dan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang mempunyai tato 'ai' di dahinya. Sakura membuka tasnya dan hendak mengambil sebuah buku novel peninggalan satu-satunya dari sang ibunda.

Begitu bukunya sudah ditangan sakura tersenyum simpul karena buku bersampul yang sudah lusuh itu pun berhasil ia temukan di antara buku-buku pelajaran.

"Haruno." Sakura menoleh kedepan begitu ia mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Kedua bola matanya menengadah mencoba melihat pemuda yang ternyata seseorang yang tadi tetap dikelas. Pemuda berambut merah dengan tato Ai di dahinya.

Sakura mengenalnya, sudah setengah tahun ini ia sekelas dengan pemuda bermanik jade tersebut. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Sabaku Gaara. Pemuda yang ia tahu merupakan murid pindahan dari Suna High School.

"Hai Sabaku-san." Sakura kembali menundukan kepalanya karena ia tidaklah pantas untuk mengangkat kepalanya di depan orang lain.

Gaara hanya tersenyum menanggapi. "Tidak perlu seformal itu."

Sakura tetap bergeming. "Kita belum berkenalan secara langsung. Namaku Sabaku Gaara, panggil saja Gaara." Gaara mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Sakura.

Sakura melihat uluran tangan pemuda bermanik jade itu mengarah kepadanya. Tangan mungilnya terangkat lamban hendak membalas uluran tangan pemuda bersurai merah maroon tersebut.

"Na..maku.. Haruno, Haruno Sakura." Balas Sakura pelan.

"Nada bicaramu sangat pelan, apa aku menyinggungmu?"

"Ti..dak." Jawab Sakura kelabakan.

Gaara tertawa mendengar jawaban lawan bicaranya. "Kau terlalu kaku. Aku harap kita bisa berteman Sakura-san."

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah."

Mereka berdua melepaskan uluran tangan mereka masing-masing, "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kantin."

Sakura menatapnya kaget, "Ta..ta...pi"

"Kenapa? Apa kau malu ke kantin bersamaku?" Gaara menatap gadis musim semi di depannya heran.

"Bu..kan begi...tu. justru kamu yang akan malu kalau ke kantin bersamaku. Aku hanya.."

"Jangan beranggapan kau lebih rendah dari orang lain." potong Gaara cepat.

"Aku tidak malu ke kantin bersamamu, untuk apa malu? Aku tidak peduli dengan semua omongan orang lain yang hanya bisa merendahkan."

Sakura hanya diam. Ia hanya berpikir jika dirinya memang tidak pantas.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan Sakura-san."

"Sebagai tanda pertemanan kita. Aku akan mentraktirmu." Ajak Gaara, kemudian pemuda bersurai merah itu menarik tangan kanan Sakura.

"Tunggu, aku harus menyimpan bukuku." Gaara langsung melepaskan tarikan tangannya dari tangan kanan Sakura.

Sakura langsung menyimpan kembali buku novelnya kedalam tas.

"Ayo," mereka berdua berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kantin sekolah.

Begitu melewati lapangan basket, ada dua pasang mata yang terus memperhatikan kepergian mereka berdua. Tatapan tajam yang tersirat penuh makna.

Buuk, duk..duk..duk. ia melempar bola basket itu asal.

"Kau kenapa? Itu hampir mengenaiku tebayoo."

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Ketemu lagi sama saya, author amatiran yang ngilang entah kemana aja. Wkwk

By the way, aku memang sibuk sama UN dan segala macamnya. Maaf yang nunggu fanfic ini. (Pede banget ya saya).

Satu kata untuk fanfic ini. "Review" dan jika ada masukan ataupun keluhan kalian isi aja di kolom review ya. See youuu.. babayy


	3. Chapter 3

**Hati tidak bisa berbohong**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Hurt Comfort, Romance**

 **Hati tidak bisa berbohong by WitWula**

 **Pairing SasuSaku**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Chapter 3**

Sakura dan Gaara tiba di kantin, sedari tadi gadis bersurai seperti permen kapas itu tetap menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

Gaara yang daritadi berjalan disamping Sakura merasa heran karena yang dilakukan gadis itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya seperti tidak berani menatap siapapun. Sampai-sampai semua murid sekolahnya menatap heran.

"Sakura-san bagaimana kalau kita duduk disitu." Gaara menunjuk salah satu meja makan yang memang belum ditempati yang terletak di sebelah pojok kantin.

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kemudian keduanya berjalan menuju meja yang dimaksud Gaara.

Mereka duduk di meja makan tersebut. Sakura hanya diam memperhatikan Gaara yang tengah berjalan ke salah satu kedai hendak memesan makanan.

Puk..

"Teme." Sasuke menoleh begitu Naruto menepuk pundaknya.

"Apa?" jawab Sasuke kesal. Karena tepukan yang dilakukan Naruto benar-benar membuat pundaknya kebas.

"Bukankah itu Sakura, gadis yang tinggal di rumahmu." Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menunjuk salah satu gadis yang tengah menatap ke bawah. Sesekali gadis itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Sasuke mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Naruto kearahnya. Tatapannya datar seperti biasa. "Bukan urusanku."

"Aku heran, tidak biasanya gadis itu pergi ke kantin." Celoteh Naruto mengutarakan kebingungannya. Sedangkan Sasuke daritadi sudah pergi menjauhi sahabat yang menurutnya bodoh.

"Apa kau tidak heran Teme?" tanya Naruto, karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari orang yang ia panggil Teme. Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya yang ternyata sahabatnya itu sudah pergi menjauh dengan tenangnya.

"Kuso, awas kau Temeeeee!" tanpa pikir panjang Naruto berlari menyusul Sasuke dan dengan cerobohnya Brukk...

"Ittaiiii."

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Naruto merasa bersalah.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu berdiri dibantu oleh Naruto. "Kau tidak apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa, maafkan aku karena sudah menghalangi jalanmu." Gadis itu membungkuk kearah Naruto sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Justru aku yang lari tidak memperhatikan jalan." Kekeh Naruto pelan.

"Maaf aku harus pergi." Naruto melambaikan tangannya kearah gadis indigo itu.

Gadis indigo itu mengangguk dan pemuda bermanik saphire itu tersenyum kearah si gadis Indigo.

.

.

.

Disisi lain Gaara yang sedang membawa makanan pesanannya bersama Sakura kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

"Sakura-san, ini makanannya." Gaara menyerahkan semangkuk sup miso kepadanya.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya bingung. "Tapi aku tidak memesan?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan mentraktirmu." Gaara tersenyum ramah.

"Tapi, maaf Sakura-san aku hanya memesan sup miso. Aku tidak tahu makanan kesukaanmu?" kekeh pemuda bermanik jade itu. "Dan ketika aku mau menanyakannya kepadamu, kau daritadi hanya diam. Jadi aku benar-benar bingung."

Sakura menggeleng, "Justru aku sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman Gaara-san. Maaf." Ucapnya lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Gaara.

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti." Gaara tersenyum tulus. Entah kenapa perasaan Sakura sedikit menghangat dengan senyuman pemuda yang tengah duduk di depannya. Mungkin selama ini ia tidak pernah mendapatkan seorang teman yang sangat baik kepadanya.

'Arigatou Kami-sama,' batin Sakura.

"Sakura-san ini minumannya." Gaara menyerahkan segelas juice strawberry kearahnya.

"Arigatou."

Setelah selesai, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Sepanjang perjalanan ke kelasnya Gaara dan Sakura membicarakan banyak hal. Tapi tetap saja pemuda bersurai merah maroon itu lebih mendominasi pembicaraan. Entah itu candaan ataupun hal yang tidak penting sama sekali. Mereka berdua semakin akrab dan hal itu membuat seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka menjadi kesal.

"Sakura-san, bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita pergi keluar bersama?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku sangat sibuk Gaara-san." Sakura menunduk sedih, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali pergi jalan-jalan setelah pulang sekolah bersama dengan temannya. Keinginan sederhana yang ingin sekali ia lakukan. Tapi, kesibukaannya menjadi seorang pembantu membuatnya kesulitan mewujudkan impian kecilnya itu.

"Oh baiklah, lain kali aku akan mengajakmu pergi."

"Maaf Gaara-san." Ucap gadis bersurai pink itu lirih.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa." Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Baiklah."

"Bagaimana kalo kau memberikanku nomor handphonemu." Gaara merongoh saku celananya dan mengambil handphone miliknya.

"Aku tidak punya ponsel. Maaf."

"Tadinya aku ingin menghubungimu malam ini." Gaara terkekeh pelan.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf." Entah sudah berapa kali gadis itu meminta maaf pada teman barunya, gadis bermanik emerald itu merasa bahwa dirinya memang payah. Sampai-sampai hal dasar seperti bertukar nomor ponsel saja ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Tidak apa."

"Ayo, kita harus cepat." Ucap Gaara sedikit mempercepat langkahnya.

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Keduanya kembali ke kelas mereka, dan beberapa menit kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi menandakan bahwa waktu bebas para murid sudah berakhir.

Tidak lama kemudian Yamato-Sensei guru mata pelajaran Fisika itu masuk ke kelasnya menandakan waktu belajar sudah dimulai.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Sakura segera beranjak dari kursinya dan membereskan peralatan tulis ke dalam tas. Setelah selesai ia mengedarkan kedua bola matanya yang terbingkai kacamata ke segela penjuru kelas memastikan jika semua teman sekelasnya sudah pergi meninggalkan kelas. Saat hanya ada dirinya di dalam kelas, gadis emerald itu mulai beranjak dan berjalan kearah pintu kelas.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Gaara dari balik pintu kelas, sakura sangat kaget dengan kemunculan Gaara yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Gadis pinky itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum."

"Mau pulang bersama?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

Sakura jadi bingung sendiri. 'Bagaimana dengan Sasuke-sama.' Batinnya.

"Ayo." Gaara menarik tangan Sakura.

"Permisi."

"Dia akan pulang bersamaku." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura paksa.

"Itaii." Ucap Sakura lirih karena Sasuke menarik tangannya terlalu kencang.

"Ayo Sakura, kau harus pulang denganku."

"Maaf Gaara-san, aku harus pulang bersamanya."

Gaara mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan menjauh. "Hey kau!" teriak Gaara.

"Perlakukan dia dengan baik, kau tadi menariknya terlalu kencang."

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, kemudian pemuda raven itu menoleh. "Bukan urusanmu."

.

.

.

.

Ketika berada di depan minimarket tiba-tiba Sakura berjalan kesana.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku harus belanja Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Sakura. "Kenapa Sasuke-sama mengikutiku?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, Sasuke langsung menyuruh Sakura untuk mempercepat proses belanjanya "Cepatlah."

"Ino kamu liat tadi?" tanya Shion ketika melihat Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan memasuki minimarket.

Ino hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak tahu.

"Itu tuhhh..." Shion menunjuk kearah Sakura dan Sasuke menuju.

"Oh, iya mereka masuk ke minimarket itu, kenapa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Ino, apa kau mendadak amnesia?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja itu aneh Ino, mengingat pangeran sekolah mau sama upik abu di kelas kita."

Ino yang mendengarnya entah kenapa menjadi kesal, Shion memang sahabatnya. Tapi, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sahabat pirangnya ini akan menjelek-jelekkan orang lain.

"Mungkin saja mereka pacaran." Ino menjawab asal.

"What the.."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Banyak hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi Shion."

"Ino, kenapa kamu tidak menghiburku sih?" Shion menjadi kesal dengan tingkah Ino yang seperti pro pada Sakura.

"Tapi bisa saja kan mereka pacaran."

"Ihhh Ino."

Shion pergi meninggalkan Ino dan pergi ke arah minimarket.

"Kamu mau kemana Shion?"

"Ngelabrak."

Ino yang mendengarnya langsung saja menyusul gadis pirang itu.

"Tunggu Shion."

Ino menahan pergelangan tangan Shion. "Kamu gila?"

"Iya, selamat sahabatmu jadi gila."

"Apa kamu mau Sasuke membencimu dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakanmu itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak mau."

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil Shion."

"Tapi Sasuke pergi sama cewek gatel itu."

"Sebaiknya kita pulang Shion, besok kan kita bisa menanyakannya pada Sakura."

Ino langsung menarik tangan Shion menjauh dari minimarket.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya Sasuke-sama pulang duluan."

"Kau mencoba memerintahku?" Sasuke berkata tidak suka.

Sakura gelagapan, "Bukan begitu, tapi saya bisa belanja sendiri."

"Cepat saja selesaikan belanjamu dan berhentilah bicara."

"Baik."

Setelah selesai berbelanja, mereka pergi menuju stasiun. Pada siang hari keadaan stasiun tidak seramai pagi tadi, itu artinya Sakura bisa duduk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Kereta melaju dengan cepatnya dan tepat berhenti di depan mereka. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Sakura ada seseorang yang berjalan dengan cepatnya dan menabrak tubuhnya. "Auww."

Sakura mengaduh kesakitan, dan jepit untuk menggelung rambutnya terlepas entah kemana. "Jepitku." Seru Sakura.

Rambut Sakura otomatis menjadi tergerai indah. Rambut pinknya menyeruak mengeluarkan aroma shampo berbau strawberry.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura. "Ada apa?"

"Jepit rambutku hilang."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

Aku tidak tahu apakah masih ada yang menunggu fict ini atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya aku bisa update lagi, sebelumnya maaaffff banget updatenya lama. Banyak hal yang terjadi, salah satunya adalah ketika dilanda malas menulis. Wkwk sampai vakum nulis di dunia maya.

So inilah balasan review dari sayee.

 **rasty ( Sebetulnya itu belum tentu Sasuke loh. Wkwk...Makasih reviewnya rasty)**

 **Guest ( Ini udah lanjut ka, tapi laaammmaa banget ya saya updatenya. Maaafff)**

 **Ss ( Nggak ngemis-ngemis cinta ko, tenanglah..hehe)**

 **Thaliamahsa (Ini udah update hehe)**

 **Restuputri459 ( iya ini udah lanjut ka. He)**

 **(Terima kasih ucapan semangatnya.)**

 **Owon ( iya udah next ko hehe )**

 **PantatAyam BerJidatLebar (Ini udah next ko)**

 **Yoshimura Arai ( siapp )**

 **Lumaera (Iya ka, penulisan kapitalnya masih banyak yang salah hehe. Makasih atas koreksinya. ^_^)**

 **Makasih atas semua reviewnya. maaf banget lama updatenya sampai 1 tahun nggak publish. sebenarnya dulu notebooknya dijual jadi vakum nulis.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hati tidak bisa berbohong**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Hurt Comfort, Romance**

 **Hati tidak bisa berbohong by WitWula**

 **Pairing SasuSaku**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Chapter 4**

"Bagaimana bisa hilang?" tanya Sasuke datar. Sebenarnya pemuda raven itu risih dengan rambut Sakura yang tergerai.

Sakura masih memegangi rambutnya, "Di mana jepit itu?"

"Kau sedang mencari apa?" tanya Gaara pada Sakura yang muncul tiba-tiba dari arah belakang.

"Kenapa Gaara-san ada disini?"

"Setiap mau pulang aku selalu ke stasiun ini."

Gaara menatap Sakura takjub, "Rambutmu?"

"Maaf jika rambutku mengganggu." Sakura masih mencari-cari jepit rambutnya.

"Tidak," Gaara melepaskan tangan Sakura pelan dari rambutnya, "Sebaiknya kau gerai rambutmu."

Rambut Sakura kembali tergerai sempurna. "Dan," Gaara melepaskan kacamata yang digunakan gadis itu. "Kau akan cantik jika berpenampilan seperti ini." Gaara tersenyum senang.

Sasuke melotot melihat tingkah Gaara yang menurutnya semakin keterlaluan. "Apa maksudmu?"

Gaara memang tipikal pemuda yang santai dan ramah pada siapapun, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan cowok bermata jade itu sama sekali tidak salah dan masih dalam tahap normal. Hanya saja bagi Sasuke melihat orang yang bertingkah so akrab seperti Gaara membuatnya muak.

"Sakura pakai kembali kacamatamu!" perintah Sasuke mutlak.

"Gaara-san, bisa kamu kembalikan kacamataku?"

"Ini." Gaara menyerahkan kembali kacamata milik Sakura.

Sakura kembali memakainya. "Arigatou."

Tidak lama kemudian kereta yang ditunggu Sasuke dan Sakura tiba tepat waktu.

"Ayo pergi Sakura."

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Sebelum menaiki kereta Gaara melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum ramah kearah Sakura. "Hati-hati di jalan manis."

Sakura tersenyum malu mendengar ucapan perpisahan singkat dari pemuda berambut maron itu. Dengan tetap salah tingkah, Sakura balas melambai pada Gaara.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana reaksi Sasuke ketika di dalam kereta. Daritadi pemuda itu tetap diam tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura. Sakura sendiri merasa heran dengan tingkah Sasuke yang menjadi kelewat banyak diam, tapi mungkin Sasuke memang sedang tidak mau diganggu dan dengan itu Sakura juga tidak mengusik pemuda itu lagi.

Begitu keluar dari kereta, Sasuke berjalan lebih cepat dan Sakura menjadi tertinggal cukup jauh darinya. Sakura sendiri tidak berniat untuk menyusul bungsu Uchiha itu, dalam pikirannya mungkin saja Sasuke sedang terburu-buru.

Drrrttt...Drrtttt...Suara dering telepon dari saku Sasuke bergetar, menandakan ada telepon masuk. "Moshi..moshii.."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Berhentilah mengangguku Dobe!" bentak Sasuke sepihak. Lalu pemuda raven itu mematikan panggilannya.

Dari seberang telepon Naruto menatap heran ponsel orangenya. "Kenapa dengannya? Padahal aku mau memberi tahu ada latihan sore ini."

Setelah memasukan kembali ponselnya Sasuke terus berjalan meninggalkan Sakura, kali ini jalannya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Tadaima." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke sudah masuk terlebih dahulu dan sekarang pemuda itu tidak terlihat ada dimana.

"Kau sudah pulang Sakura?" tanya Mikoto yang ada di dapur tengah mengambil segelas air.

"Iya Mikoto-sama."

Mikoto melihat ke arah kantong belanja yang masih di jinjing Sakura. "Kau sudah belanja."

Sakura mengangguk. "Sudah."

"Hari ini saya harus masak apa Mikoto-sama?"

Mikoto tersenyum, "Kita masak ikan."

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"O, ya dimana Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto.

Sakura berpikir sejenak, "Mungkin ia sudah ada di kamarnya."

"Bisa kau panggilkan ia sebentar," perintah Mikoto seraya membuka kantong belanjaannya.

"Baik Mikoto-sama."

Sakura bergegas menuju kamar Sasuke, kamar pemuda raven itu ada di lantai dua tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar kakaknya Uchiha Itachi.

Setelah di depan kamar Sasuke, langsung saja Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar pemuda itu. "Sasuke-sama, Anda dipanggil Mikoto-sama."

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar. "Ada apa?"

"Saya sendiri tidak tahu."

"Kau masuk dulu." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura paksa dan membawanya ke dalam kamar.

Sakura gelagapan. "Kenapa saya harus masuk dulu Sasuke-sama?"

"Duduk disini." Perintah Sasuke dan menunjuk ranjang _king size_ miliknya.

Gadis berambut pink itu menuruti perintah Sasuke dengan mendudukan dirinya sendiri di ranjang besar pemuda raven itu.

"Buka kacamatamu." Perintah Sasuke mutlak.

Dalam hati Sakura terus bertanya-tanya tentang tingkah aneh Sasuke sejak pulang sekolah tadi, dan tanpa banyak bertanya Sakura melepaskan kacamatanya sendiri dan memegang kacamatanya.

"Berikan padaku." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya meminta kacamata Sakura.

"Tapi,"

"Cepat!"

Dengan setengah hati Sakura memberikan kacamata miliknya. "Ini Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke mendekat, tentu saja dengan tingkah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu membuat jantung Sakura berdetak semakin memburu.

Tidak disangka sebelumnya ternyata pemuda raven itu memeluknya lembut. Dan ketika memeluknya Sasuke melepaskan jepit rambut Sakura yang membuat rambut pink panjang gadis itu tergerai indah.

"Sasuke-sama." Sakura ingin melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu karena ia tidak mau tindakan Sasuke hanya berupa kesalahpahaman.

"Biarkan seperti ini Sakura."

Sakura berusaha melonggarkan pelukan Sasuke, "Tapi kenapa?" Sakura tidak sanggup untuk meneruskan pertanyaannya karena rasa gugup yang melanda.

"Aku tidak suka kau bersama pemuda tanpa alis itu."

Sakura berpikir, 'Pemuda tanpa alis?' batinnya.

"Maksudmu Gaara-san."

Sasuke diam. "Tapi kenapa?" Sakura bertanya dan membiarkan pemuda itu tetap memeluknya.

Cup, Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura sekilas, "Kau milikku Haruno Sakura."

Secara tidak langsung Sasuke mengutarakan perasaannya, jantung Sakura berdetak makin memburu. Apakah ini artinya cintanya kepada pemuda itu terbalas? Sakura semakin bingung dengan perasaannya. Itu artinya ia boleh berharap, tapi benarkah apa yang dikatakan Sasuke? Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir kebingungan-kebingunan yang membuat perasaannya semakin kacau.

"Kau adalah milikku dan itu artinya kau tidak boleh bersama pemuda lain Sakura." Sasuke kembali memakaikan kacamata Sakura.

Sakura terperangah, "Aku."

"Apa."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-sama."

"Itu artinya kau mau menuruti permintaanku."

Dahi Sakura berkerut bingung, "Permintaan?"

"Permintaan untuk menjadi kekasihku."

Sakura diam seribu bahasa. Drrrttt...Drrtttt...Ponsel Sasuke kembali berdering.

Tck. Siapa yang meneleponnya disaat seperti ini, dengan setengah hati Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya. "Moshi-moshi."

"Teme kemana saja kau, hari ini ada latihan."

"Aku tidak akan datang." Sasuke mematikan telepon yang ternyata dari Naruto.

"Dasar Teme, kenapa tingkahnya seperti gadis yang sedang PMS."

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

 **Balasan Review**

 **guest : Iya, terima kasih reviewnya. ^_^**

 **Guest : Ini udah lanjut, hehe. Makasih reviewnya^_^**

 **Bang Kise Ganteng : Makasih untuk koreksinya ka, rinci banget aku suka. Hehe.^_^ sekali lagi makasih reviewnya ka.**


End file.
